Rising to Fledgling Stance
by PapergirlB
Summary: It was the Hyuuga style; gentle fist. Hinata has to fight for her future and her place in Konoha, but she's not the only one with some growing up to do.
1. Chapter 1

When she stood, trembling muscles protested.

The kunoichi could feel the layers of clothing sliding off damp shoulders, clinging to shaking thighs. Through the wave of stinging energy she forced chakra into her palms, spread it to her fingertips.

And Hinata attacked again.

_When enough chakra is forced back into the body, organs lying close to the chakra network may become damaged or destroyed._

The displaced Hyuuga heir forced her leaden body into motion; twisting her form, curving and swinging her arms until she could cut off chakra points with feathered touches that bruised and broke her opponents.

Opaque eyes watched impassively as they fell dead around her.

Hinata wiped her brow, where sweat mingled. When sweeping kicks and thrusting punches were speeches, rivulets of perspiration became tears.

It was the Hyuuga style; _gentle fist_.


	2. Chapter 2

When he bowed, it was under the weight of the irony in every contradiction. He felt it in the familiar press of formal robes on a battle-ready frame. The weight in a stifling room with open windows and steady breezes. The pressure of expectation with the premise of survival and civility.

"We have deliberated," said one of the elders, his voice breaking the stilted quiet.

"Though the information and...evidence you present is interesting and raises many questions, those questions must wait until our matter of business has been resolved."

Neji hadn't thought that her case would be so easily remedied. He wasn't surprised. His mind raced through scenarios and options as he prepared for the battle ahead.

Oppression was merely a familiar set of training weights, resting on his shoulders as he maintained his stillness. It was fastened to his legs to hinder him, bound to his heart to strengthen him.

To be elite, to be strong, to be shinobi. He was graceful, he was elite. He maintained his silence as the elder continued to speak.

"It is said in the Books of the Elders that there can be no appeal. It is our way, and there is no other. We will not break from this code, this understanding. There are not now, nor have there ever been exceptions, regardless of the interest surrounding the case. Do you truly wish disrespect this venerable council in such a paltry manner?"

Life was training. Every battle was a lesson. But how could he fight, when the weapons were words? How could he move, defend, protect, when the attacks were not attacks, but merely gestures, insignificant to his shinobi form.

How could he fight?

He was graceful. He was elite. He was Hyuuga, and it was his time.

Neji rose from his bow and began to defend her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata surveyed the area quickly, and continued forward. The shinobi she'd fought and dispatched had separated her from her team and she needed to regroup quickly.

There was a dull ache in her temple, fleshed out across her cheeks. She could feel the sensation making itself known as her body catapulted her across the terrain. The vessels around her eyes channeled blood, chakra, and a familiar, blunted pain. _Overuse_, she thought. _I've been using these eyes so much._

She felt her body tremor as she launched herself forward. The motions were minor, but they shook her. She could feel the minute spasms in her muscles, exacerbated as air hit her sweat-soaked skin, chilling her. The kunoichi continued forward.

Moments later Hinata detected the familiar shapes of her team amid the world awash in chakra topography.

She saw a bundle of chakra, shattered and netted together; infinite pieces combined as a whole. _There's Shino. And where…there they are. _Kiba and Akamaru appeared in the periphery, chakra synchronized between their disparate forms. Kurenai was there too, her silhouette awash in lines of genjutsu. _I don't see any other fighters near us. We should keep moving until we reach our objective._

"Sparrow," Kurenai said, acknowledging the Hyuuga as she rejoined them. "We've gotten far enough away from our initial clash, and this is the most defensible position we'll be able to get to before we put ourselves at a disadvantage by trying to rally ahead. We'll make camp here."

Hinata nodded once in acquiescence, looked quickly at their surroundings, and dispelled her doujutsu, and took a knee in rare shock as the world suddenly threw itself back into color. She closed her eyes gently and deepened her breaths. That had been the longest she'd maintained her elevated sight.

"Hound, you've got first watch," Kurenai continued, eyes sliding away from the battered girl. "I'll take watch after Hound. Ox, bring Sparrow back up to speed."

As Kurenai moved to establish their camp, Kiba and Akamaru began their patrol the perimeter. Shino knelt beside Hinata and carefully shifted her weight fully to the ground.

"Rest," his deep voice rumbled. "We will replenish your chakra. Why, you ask? Because..."

Hinata felt the kekaichu alight on her skin, feeding her chakra points as she faded into a healing sleep, safe in her teammates' hands.


	4. Chapter 4

They waylaid him after the meeting, an assembly of his peers from the both the Main House and the Branch House had gathered together and dared to issue their challenge.

Neji heard their steps on the nightingale floors. Their footfalls echoed with the sounds of a familiar assassination strike, each plank chirping as the group milled about. He had walked these floors his entire life. They remained soundless beneath his feet.

"How can you stand to defend her? After everything she's put this clan through...after everything she's put us all through," yelled one girl hidden in the midst of the gathering.

Neji continued past them, his pace quiet and steady. As he moved away, he could hear the chorus of twittering fall silent. With his back to them, he spoke.

"How could you not?" His was voice all gentle timbre, understated, yet encompassing the iron of his intent.

They could only watch him go, the words they wanted to shout back at him stuttered in their throats. Neji's steadfastness disarmed them.

In that moment when he had his back to them, still and broad, his voice breached the air and he had been the specter of her justice.

The hush remained as he departed.


End file.
